


Winter Blossom

by berryberryup



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, How long is this gonna be idk, I have a thing for flowers and hanahaki sorry not sorry, Lots of Angst, Lots of Easter eggs :), M/M, No beta we die like men and women and every gender identity, Really every boyz member, This is a mess and I am a mess, Wrote this because I was missing Chanhee so much, Younghoon literally god, road to kingdom inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryberryup/pseuds/berryberryup
Summary: If Younghoon can't have Chanhee, he'll curse him and drag Changmin into the mess instead.(Or: In all lives, all worlds, all times, Younghoon, Chanhee, and Changmin never seem to align.)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Rosy

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever because I was missing Chanhee so much :( 
> 
> Heavily inspired by all of The Boyz's Road to Kingdom performances. Probably historically inaccurate, but had a lot of fun writing this out! Also a bunch of references to their variety/vlives/whatever :0
> 
> No one starts off bad, overall just an angst story of Younghoon turning bad, Chanhee turning desperate, Changmin turning sad :(
> 
> Will update, hopefully regularly
> 
> Anyways, support The Boyz on Kingdom!

**Seoul**

A bouquet of roses blossoms when Changmin opens his mouth. He's on the ground the next minute, his hands clawing at his throat. Whole flowers now, flowers in full bloom, petals thick with blood and saliva, tumbling off his chin.

_Iarghghghhhhhh._ The roses swallow every word. He's slipping in and out of conscious now, his eyelids fluttering. Something cold on his cheek-- _could it be?_ Frigid fingers holding his lips apart, a desperate prayer next to his ears. 'God, please, please, please--'

Changmin squeezes open an eye. The singer's kneeling next to him. 'I called the ambulance already,' Chanhee sobs, 'just hang on, Changmin-ah--'

_It's okay_ , he wants to say, _it's okay, I'll be okay._ Somehow it feels familiar, like he should have known all this time. A seed planted in the windpipe, for everything he was too scared to say. The vines snaking up in his chest, the leaves clogging up his throat, the flowers sealing his mouth shut. A forced confession.

The last rose breaks through. Chanhee tugs at it, the flower slipping through his bloodied fingers every time. It doesn't give; it's implanted. All that comes out is blood, pooling, purging, overflowing.

Shaking, Chanhee crumples next to Changmin. The ambulance arrives five minutes too late, and Changmin leaves not in a stretcher but in a body bag.

Outside, when the medic tries to scrub the blood from Chanhee's hands, the singer begins to shake. 'Can't you see him?' he cries and points off in the distance. Then he lunges at the medic, twists her around and points again. She bats him away and another medic's on him, shushing him, pinning him down, trying to slip an IV into his arm.

'Probably PTSD,' he overhears the medics say to each other as they cart him into a second ambulance.

_This has happened before_ , _hasn't it, Chanhee?_

Younghoon turns around when the ambulance's doors swing shut, a smile dancing on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time traveling to the Silla Dynasty ~ time for Hwarang

**Silla**

"Hee! We're late for class!" Changmin begins scooping up the scrolls and brushes carelessly scattered around Chanhee, who should have been busy revising for exams.

The youth stands up slowly and dusts himself off. He'd fallen asleep under the peach tree again. "What's the big deal," he murmurs, then snatches a scroll out of Changmin's hand and sighs. "For the last time, Changmin, be gentle with them!" Changmin was always full of frantic energy. At this moment he reminded Chanhee of a scampering squirrel.

Something flashes. "Hee, there's an extra scroll?" A tiny scroll wrapped in gold leaf, about the same size as his thumb. When he unrolls it, there's nothing on it. He flips it around, then over, then back around, then holds it up to the sky.

A sentence unravels. _Come again,_ it says.

"Mmhmm?" Chanhee looks up as he slings the bag of scrolls, now neatly arranged, over his shoulder. "What does it say?"

"Nothing." He drops it to the ground behind him. "I think someone just forgot it."

"Wait." Chanhee reaches over and ruffles Changmin's hair. A couple petals drift to the ground. "We need to look presentable in front of Master Lee," he smiles.

"Presentable but late, you mean."

As they make their way across the courtyard to class, Changmin swears he sees the peach tree swaying. But there's no breeze, so Changmin chalks it up to fatigue instead.

* * *

They burst into the classroom, one after the over. Changmin cracks a mischievous smile at Master Lee, who had just started his lecture on Silla history. Master Lee just frowns and points to the ground, gesturing at them to sit. Chanhee slides into his spot next to Juyeon, and Changmin drops next to Eric, who pokes his thigh and leans in.

He wags his eyebrows. Changmin raises his. Then Eric just smirks and leans back into his seat. "Hyung, I was wondering if anything happened, but I guess not."

"Shut up."

When Eric becomes preoccupied with a dust ball on the corner of his desk, Changmin sneaks a look over at Chanhee. The youth is bent over one of his many scrolls, his fingers wrapped delicately around his brush. His bangs have gotten long; the breeze through the window keeps blowing them over his eyes.

"Hyung--" Eric's still playing with the dust ball.

"Shut up, Eric."

On Chanhee's tenth try of trying to push back his bangs, Juyeon somehow obtains a piece of ribbon discreetly and begins his attempts to tie Chanhee's hair for him. Unfortunately for him, Juyeon's hands are large and clumsy. The final result looks like Eric's dust ball had made its way to the top of Chanhee's head, despite how much Juyeon tries to fix it, and Changmin can't stop but let out a giggle. A _high-pitched_ giggle, as all Changmin giggles go.

"Changmin!" Master Lee bellows and slaps the desk. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Master Lee," Changmin straightens up and returns to his scroll, ignoring Eric's very noticeable eye roll.

When Master Lee circles to the other side of the classroom, Eric starts talking again. "Hyung, stop ogling him."

"I do not." Changmin's grip on his brush tightens.

"Whatever you say," Eric replies. "Though, seems like you're not the only one." He points his brush to Juyeon. Then to Sunwoo, who sits behind Chanhee. Then to Kevin, who sits behind Chanhee, next to Sunwoo. Then, to finally make his point, back to Changmin, who doesn't see Eric point his brush because he's already preoccupied with trying to figure out who else is gazing at Chanhee.

Here's the thing: Chanhee has lots of admirers. As his best friend, Changmin knows that. Changmin's too stubborn to admit it, but he thinks he might be one of them too. And who wouldn't admire Chanhee? He's pretty, witty, and also a tiny bratty, which just means that he's really, really, really cute. He's also smart; he became a Rang-do through acing the nationwide mathematics exam. The other Rang-dos make fun of him sometimes when he flubs swordsmanship, but he's surprisingly agile and adept at surviving during practice skirmishes.

Changmin remembers when he first met Chanhee; the new, skinny boy who walked straight through a tree branch on his first day here. The boy's hand darted up to hold his forehead while Changmin started giggling, again, his signature high-pitched giggle. The boy shot him a look of pure poison while massaging his head, then walked over and extended a hand.

"What's your name?" The first thing Changmin noticed: the boy was _pretty_. The second thing Changmin noticed: he himself had just come from sword practice and looked like a complete mess. He stammered out an answer, and then, while deciding whether or not to shake Chanhee's hand because his own hand was sweaty, maybe too sweaty, Chanhee just stepped forward and grabbed it.

"There," the boy said. "I'm Choi Chanhee, nice to meet you."

They always stuck together after that. Changmin butts heads with Master Lee in class and gets lashed on his back; Chanhee waits for him with a fresh change of clothes and a salve. Changmin wakes up too late and misses breakfast; Chanhee passes him an extra bun he hid in his robe. Changmin gets hit on the cheek while playing Kai-Bai-Bo the other day; Chanhee's the first one to stand up and make sure he's okay.

The others like to call Chanhee bratty, but Changmin sees a different side of him: one that tolerates him no matter how annoying, or angry, or frantic he is, one that really does care even though he doesn't show it. _Hyung, is that side only shown to me?_

His chest tightens a little as he continues watching Juyeon mess with Chanhee's hair. Then, another slap on a desk.

"Class is over for today," Master Lee says. "Please, please make sure you are on time next time," he looks at the Changmin, then Chanhee.

An arm shoots up. Chanhee clears his throat.

"What is it?"

"Master Lee, you forgot to check our homework," Chanhee says, and the whole class groans.

_Yeah, he's definitely a brat._

A lithe figure peers in from outside the window. It's a tall young man dressed in white, barefoot in a puddle of peach blossom petals.

* * *

Lunch is roast duck. Though living conditions as a Rang-do was tough, they always serve good food. Chanhee grabs a leg and heads over to the courtyard--he has a mathematics exam this afternoon but accidentally fell asleep under the peach tree. Again. It's happened so many times. Normally mathematics doesn't bore him, but somehow when it's just him, the wind, and the tree, mathematics becomes the last thing on his mind.

He's sitting under the tree again, the mathematics scroll open on his lap, his eyelids growing heavier and heavier as the breeze blows through his hair. A hand lands on his shoulder gently and Chanhee blinks himself awake, expecting Changmin.

It's not Changmin, but a black-haired boy in an all-white robe.

"Hi?"

The boy chuckles and stands. Chanhee notices that he's barefoot, even though they're already half into fall. "I just thought you probably should be studying."

Chanhee looks down at the scroll in his lap. "I should, thanks." _Who is this boy?_ He doesn't recognize him from any of his classes. _Is he lost?_ The courtyard's inaccessible to the public. But examining his face for the first place, with his delicate nose, bow-shaped lips, and doe-like eyes, Chanhee thinks the boy in front of him could be a yet-to-be-revealed prince. Or a fairy. Definitely not a commoner. Not knowing what to do, Chanhee gets up quickly with his scrolls.

He clears his throat. "I've got to go, have a maths exam."

"Do you study under this tree often?" The boy opens his hand and catches a petal falling down midair.

Chanhee nods. "For a long time," he recalls. "Since the day I became a Rang-do two years ago. I've always loved studying here. If the weather permits, of course," he adds with a smile. _Was he encroaching on the boy's space?_ Changmin was always skeptical of the peach tree. They normally only lasted 12 years but this one, according to the palace records, had stayed in bloom for the last decade. They surmised it was some royal secret. _Or blessed,_ Changmin had said.

 _You should stay away from blessed things_ , Master Lee's first lesson _._

"I'm sorry," Chanhee says, stepping away, "if I was trespassing or anything. I didn't know."

"No--" the boy's eyes widened. "I didn't mean that. You're always welcome."

"I'm glad to hear that." A bell chimes in the distance. Ten minutes until the exam. "Ah, I've really go to go. What's your name?" Chanhee steps forward and offers his hand.

"Younghoon," the boy says and takes his hand. "You can call me Younghoon."

"I guess I'll see you around then."

"Of course," Younghoon's eyes crinkle. "Come again, Chanhee."


End file.
